This invention relates generally to determining trans-epidermal water loss from the skin. More particularly, the invention relates to a moisture dermatometer that is device for measuring the moisture content of human skin (the stratum corneum). For cosmetic and medical purposes, it is desirable to be able to measure the moisture in the skin. Two known methods for performing this are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,013,065 and 4,066,068. Other U.S. patents relating to skin testing in one form or another are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,318,207; 3,635,213; and 4,195,641.
It is also known that skin moisture can be tested by passing a dry gas over the skin and then through an electrolytic sensor determining the amount of moisture picked up by the dry gas. The typical type of gas which might be used in this situation would be dry nitrogen which would be passed over a small skin area. Various sensors or moisture collecting chambers have heretofore been utlized to pass dry gas over the skin area.
A problem which arises when passing the dry gas over the skin area is providing an accurate measurement. The dry gas must be passed over a predetermined skin area for a predetermined amount of time to provide a standard sample. As far as known, this requires hand-holding a collector over the skin area. One of the problems with holding the collector over the skin area is providing uniform pressure for the predetermined amount of time to provide the uniform results without discomfort to the patient. The collector must also form a seal with the area being tested to provide uniform results. It is an object of this invention to overcome these problems in the prior art and provide a device which will provide uniform and accurate results and which can be easily used by any technician.